Boary Glory Days
"Boary Glory Days" is the second segment of the fourteenth episode of Season 3 of The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa. It aired on April 2, 1999, along with "All Pets Are Off". Plot Timon stalks a bug, but then gets interrupted by Pumbaa, who wants to play with his friend. Timon tells the warthog to start acting his age, but Pumbaa tells him that he's only 7 years old, which is very young for a warthog. Timon then lies to his friend by telling him that 7 is actually very old in warthog years. Pumbaa is upset about that and agrees to start acting his age, making Timon feel guilty. Timon finds the unhappy Pumbaa sitting on a vibrating rocking chair reading a newspaper. The meerkat tells his friend that he is as young as he feels and he will help him feel young again. First the two go to a mud pool. While Pumbaa is having fun swimming in the mud, Timon starts drowning, reminding Pumbaa about the sink hole. After rescuing Timon, Pumbaa becomes upset about forgetting the sink hole and walks off to act old again. Timon tries to find another way to make Pumbaa feel young and Pumbaa tells the meerkat that he used to play a game of "Coconut Football." As the two are playing the sport, a piece of white hair comes out of Pumbaa, making the warthog feel old again. Pumbaa puts his tusks and a pill in a glass of water. Timon puts the warthog's tusks back in his mouth and tries to find another way to make him feel young again. Pumbaa tells him that he used to play "Predator Tag" when he was a young warthog. Timon and Pumbaa find Cheetata taking a nap. Timon goes to Cheetata and tells the cheetah that he's won free tickets to see "Michael Meerkat" and then starts dancing. When Cheetata declares that he's going to eat Timon, Pumbaa throws a big squishy berry at the cheetah and he and Timon run. After Timon and Pumbaa lose Cheetata, Pumbaa happily jumps up in the air but then hurts the bottom of one of his legs, which makes him feel old again. Timon, realizing that his lie may have been true, feels bad for his friend and walks off but runs into Cheetata and Cheetato, who are about to eat him. Then Pumbaa, playing Coconut Football, hits the two cheetahs with a coconut and he and Timon run, with the cheetahs chasing them. The cheetahs see Timon and Pumbaa on the other side of the mud pool, taunting them. When the cheetahs jump over the pool, they realize that they made a mistake and the two fall in, with Timon and Pumbaa throwing the squishy berries at them. As Timon and Pumbaa wander around the jungle, Pumbaa tells Timon that even when he got a little older, he could still outsmart Cheetata and Cheetato. He then forces his friend to play Coconut Football with him every day, if he wants him to stay young at heart forever. Cast Starring *Kevin Schon as Timon *Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa *Rob Paulsen as Cheetata *Jim Cummings as Cheetato Appearances Trivia * Timon's lie was actually fact: in reality, wild warthogs have a life-span of up to 15 years, while captive ones can live to be 18. Media All Pets Are Off & Boary Glory Days|The full episodes of "All Pets Are Off" and "Boary Glory Days" References Category:Episodes Category:Media Category:The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa episodes Category:The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa: Season 3